


Wind & Nature

by Pokemook530



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Koji is the son of The Wind God Fujin and the Matoken protector Nightwolf. For many years , his parents has trained him in Kombat so he could defend himself and his loved one. That training will be put to the test when enemies from the past begins to emerge.
Relationships: Baraka/Rain, Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat), Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Liu Kang/Kung Lao, Raiden/Kano
Comments: 29
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very fist fanfic, so please be nice in the comment section and enjoy!

It was a very beautiful morning, the birds were singing their songs and the wind was gentle and sweet. The wind god Fujin was going through labor with his husband Nightwolf holding his hand in reassurance and his older brother Raiden on the other side of the bed speaking soothing words into Fujin's ear.

"Breath brother, your doing great just one more big push." Raiden said as his little brother nodded in understanding as he prepared to push. "Yes my love, just one more push and we will have our child with us." Nightwolf said as Fujin pushed one more time with his all his might and in matter of seconds cries began to fill the bedroom Fujin slammed his head on the pillow exhausted. "its a boy." a nurse said as she went to clean him up , wrapped him in a white blanket and handed him to Fujin.

"A boy." Fujin said as he looked at the precious baby laying on his bare chest he was beautiful, he had a tuft of white hair streaked with dark brown and the chubbiest cheeks one as ever seen. "He's everything I've ever hoped for, come say hello to your son my love." Fujin said and Nightwolf slowly walked over to the bed. "Would you like to hold him?" Fujin asked and Nightwolf shook his head yes.

Fujin passed their child over to his husband who immediately fell in love with the child. Night wolf just stared at his new child with love and amazement. He already knew he would be destined for greatness. “He’s beautiful.” Nightwolf said and Fuji’s just nodded in agreement as Raiden went to look at his new nephew. “Do you two have a name picked out yet?” Raiden asked and two began to ponder what to call their child as there was so many names they wanted to give him they gave this much thought before finally choosing one. “Koji! He’s name is Koji.” Fuji’s said as the baby was brought back to him and the child immediately feel asleep after being placed back in his mothers arms, “Koji is a wonderful name my love.” Nightwolf said touching their foreheads together while Raiden looked at them and let out a giggle. “Koji is a warriors name indeed, strong and fierce just like his parents.” Raiden walked over to his brothers bedside. “You will be an amazing parent both of you, teach him the balance of right and wrong. Raise him to be a great warrior.” Raiden said as he placed a kiss on his brothers forehead and than on the baby’s. “I love you brother.” Fujin said and Raiden just smiled “and I you.” Raiden looking at Nightwolf and giving his brother-in-law a strong handshake. “Protect them with your life.” “Always have Raiden.” Nightwolf and than Raiden vanished a flurry of thunder leaven the new family alone. Nightwolf went back to the bedside and Fujin rested his head on his husband’s shoulder. In the moment every was in a moment of peace as the two heroes just wanted to spent time with their new son.


	2. You Must Prepare

(16 years Later)

Koji who was now a young man was in the middle of a sparring session with Fujin in their family garden with was decorated in may beautiful flora and fauna with petals that fell because of the gentle breeze that was blowing.

Koji grew up to be very handsome with fair skin tone similar to Fujin's but with a light tan tint which is from Nightwolf, his hair is a long brown color with white highlights tied into a ponytail and pure blue eyes. After training with Fujin all morning Koji put his hands on his knees and gave out a big breath in relief. Nightwolf was sitting on their front porch petting Kiba who was sitting next to him and gave a nice smile to his husband and son who was both sweating and shirtless. "How did i do dad?" Koji asked Fujin who walked up to his son and gave him a smile.

"Your skills are progressing perfectly.” Fujin said as he have his son a kiss on his forehead which caused Koji to giggle. Nightwolf walked off the porch and gave his son a big warm hug, Koji wrapped his hand around his father’s back and hugged back. Fujin and Nightwolf has always been affectionate parents, they were not afraid to show it.

“The Great Spirit smiles down upon you little wolf. One day you will inherit a mantle be it mine or your father’s and when that day comes you wil not disappoint.” Nightwolf said and Koji gave them both a big toothy smile that made them both laugh with joy. Than, in a flash of blue lightning Raiden emerged from the cackling sparks. “Uncle Raiden!” Koji shouted as he ran to his uncle who had his arms open and spun his nephew around in the air before putting him down back on the ground.

“How have you been little lotus?” Raiden asked. “Father and I just got finished with our training, my skills in combat are improving everyday Uncle Raiden!” Koji exclaimed with such pride it made Fujin giggle as he walked up and gave his older brother a hug and Nightwolf gave him a firm handshake. “What brings you here brother?” Fujin asked and quickly Raiden’s mode changed.

“It pains me say this but, Shao Khan has returned.” Raiden said and the couple eyes went wide. “That’s impossible last we seen him Kitana Khan had him imprisoned in Outworld.” Nightwolf said as Fujin gripped his husband hand and his son’s shoulder.

“It would appear some one added him.” Raiden said. “But he was blinded by Kitana Khan’s steel fans!” Fujin said. “Not anymore he was taken to the Soul Chamber where his wounds were healed, he’s back at full strength and I fear he’s going to try to reclaim his throne.” Raiden said as he folded his arms over his chest and his head gazed down.

“What can we do Uncle Raiden?” Koji spoke and three sets of eyes looked at him. Fujin lifted his son’s chin so he could look at him. “My love, this is to dangerous and your father and I don’t want to be worried about you out there.” Fujin said with fear clear in his voice, he didn’t want to lose his son. “But Father, I want to help isn’t this what you trained me for?” Koji asked and Nightwolf kneeled in front of his son.

“Your father is right little wolf, you are the best thing that happened to us. If we lost you, we would die so please don’t come with us.” Nightwolf said

“But dad, I want to fight to!” Koji shouted and Raiden spoke up. “You have a warrior’s heart little lotus, but not all warriors are ready they keep on training and honing their skills so they can be prepared, your time will come just be patient.” Raiden said and Koji even though he didn’t like it agreed and shook his head in an okay.

“But it’s getting late, tomorrow we will head out. Let’s head back inside.” Fujin said the others agreed and proceeded to head back inside the house. Fujin had prepared dinner that he placed on the tiny circle wooden table and the family proceeded to eat there dinner, well almost everyone. Koji was still thinking about Shao Khan, his parents told him many stories about that Mad Titan but he never thought they were true.

As Koji finished his dinner he made his way to his room and laid down on his bed. He face was smashed in the pillow when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” Koji said and Fujin opened the door. “Yes Father?” Koji asked and Fujin walked inside the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I know your worried?” Fujin said. “Worried isn’t even close to how I feel, you and dad are going to fight and I can’t help!” Koji shouted slamming his head back in the pillow and grunted, he than felt a hand on the back of his head. “I know how you fell, but please understand we don’t want to lose you.” Fujin said trying to talk to his son.

“Yes, I know and I’m grateful but why have you and dad been training me if you don’t want me to fight?” Koji asked 

“We’re training you one way, you can defend yourself and the realms with dignity and strength.” Fujin said as he placed a loving hand on his son’s cheek and gave him a gentle smile. Koji looked at his father. He was right, he wasn’t ready to face the dangers of the world.

“It’s getting late, why don’t you get some sleep okay.” Fujin said as and Koji nodded as he got under the covers and Fujin tucked him in.

“Good night Koji.” Fujin said as he kissed his son’s head as he blew out the candles and closed the door. Fujin stood in front of the door and sighed before heading to his and Nightwolf’s bedroom and opened the door who was washing off his red ear paint in the bathroom. Fujin walked to lay down on the bed and than Kiba came to lay his head in Fujin’s lap.

Fujin smiled at the wolf and began to pet his fur. Nightwolf came into view and noticed his husband was visibly worried. “What’s wrong my love?” The Matokan asked as he was walking to the bed and started to unbraid Fujin’s long white ponytail. “Koji is worried about us tomorrow because he wants to come with us.” Fujin said “I understand how he must feel. But he needs to understand that we don’t want to loose him.” Nightwolf said. “Yes but I don’t want him to feel like we don’t trust him. Fujin said and Nightwolf moved his cheek so he’s looking at Nightwolf. “Don’t think like that my love, our son knows we trust him, more than we trust the Elder Gods. Give it time he will understand.” Nightwolf said kissing his husband on the cheek and that made Fujin relax. “Now come and let’s get some sleep.” Nightwolf said as him and Fujin settled into the white fluffy covering, Fujin laid his head on Nightwolf’s chest and heard the Matokan’s strong heartbeat and Nightwolf was running his hand through Fujin long slightly curly white hair. “Goodnight my love.” Nightwolf said “Goodnight to you too.” Fujin responsed with a kiss and closed their eyes in slumber. That night , everything was quiet and peaceful with no noise in sight other than the sound of the fireflies outside. Koji opened his eyes and rose from his bed with the look of determination in his eyes. He walked to his closet and proceeded to get ready for his mission which is finding Shao Khan even though his parents told him to stay behind he couldn’t do it. He will protect them even if it kills him. He grabbed his outfit and his weapon, he placed a mask over the lower half of his face and proceeded to the window. “This is what you trained me for.” He said before leaping out the window and disappeared into the moonlit night.


	3. Prove Yourself

The morning sun began to raise and soaking it’s light in everything with light. A tiny thin of light creeped into Nightwolf’s and Fujin’s bedroom where it shined in the Wind God’s face.

That speke of light caused Fujin to wake up from his slumber and stretch his back until it did a good crack. “Time to wake up my love.” He said and his husband arose as well, the spouses than gave each other a kiss.

“Good morning Windflower.” Nightwolf said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. Fujin got up and starting walking to Koji’s room and knocked on the door. “Koji, baby it’s time to get up.” He said but there’s was no answer which was weird because Koji never overslept.

“Koji, are you alright?” Fujin asked getting worried. Still no response, getting anxious Fujin opened the door and his milky white eyes widened in surprise. Koji was gone. “Koji!” Fujin said running into the room and looked around for his son but he was nowhere.

“Nightwolf, Koji is gone!” The Wind God shouted getting a what in response and than Nightwolf ran in. “Where is he?” Nightwolf asked

“I don’t know, he was already gone.” Fujin said turning to the open window. He walked over to it and saw a piece of paper, he picked it up and opened it. “It’s a letter.” Fujin said as he began to read it

“Dad, Papa.”

“I’m sorry but I had to go, I didn’t want to see you two get hurt. I know you told me to stay home but I wanted to prove to you both that I am brave and strong like you two, you two have fought so many battles now it’s my turn. Please don’t be mad, I’ll promise on the Elder Gods I’ll come back, love you both.”

Koji.

“He left to go fight Shao Khan!” Fujin said as tears began to form in his eyes. “He can’t do that, he’ll get killed!” Nightwolf said.

“We have to go get him, he’s our son.” Fujin said

“And we will.” Nightwolf said as he embraced his husband in an effort to calm him down. “Great Spirit, please watch over our son.” Nightwolf whispered.

Meanwhile in another part of Outworld, Koji was running through a grassy field. He was running all night and was exhausted but he couldn’t stop, he needed to get to the Outworld capital as soon as possible. He stopped running when he hit a cliff, he got down on one knee as to get a closer look. It was the Tarkatan war camp, perfect that means he was getting close. Koji jumped off the cliff and slided down the rocky cliff until he reached the bottom. He walked up to the front gate but was stopped by two entrance guards. “State your business?” One asked “I’m here to see Baraka.” Koji said. “What purpose do you have with my father?” A voice said walking towards the gate, Koji looked and saw a Tarkatan but this one was different. He had amethyst colored eyes and purple marking all over his torso, he wore a purple loin cloth over some brown briefs. “I’m not gonna ask again?” He said. “I have some urgent news to share with him.” Koji said the Tarkatan looked at him up and down before snapping his fingers which caused the guard ms to move from the entrance. “Follow me.” He said and Koji followed him. As the pair walked many of the tribe members started looking at him with uncertainty. They’re figuring out whether he’s friend or foe. “Forgive them, they’re just cautious.” He said and the pair made it to a big tent right in the center, they walked inside and saw Baraka sitting a pillow right in the center.

“Father.” The Tarkatan said walking over to Baraka and getting in his knees. Baraka’s eyes turned gentle said stroked the back of his son’s bald head which caused him to purr. Koji looked and thought it was a very beautiful sight, it makes him miss his own parents.

Baraka eyes turned mean again as he looked at Koji. “Kriz, who is this?” Baraka asked his son.

“I’m not sure, he said he had some urgent news to tell you.” Kriz said. Baraka kissed his son on the forehead before he moved to sit next to his father on the ground. “Come closer and give me your news.” Baraka said.

“I heard that Shao Khan has returned.” Koji said and the entire tent gasp. “That’s impossible, Shao Khan has been imprisoned.” Baraka said

“I said the exact same thing but I also heard that someone help him by taking him to the Soul Chamber which healed his eyesight.” Koji said as a flash of purple lighting shot down and a person appeared and he walked inside the tent.

“Dad.” Kriz said running and hugging his other parent.

“Rain.” Baraka said 

“What’s going on and who is this?” Rain asked pointing to Koji

“My name is Koji.” He introduced himself 

“Koji, as in the son of Fujin and Nightwolf.” Rain said

“Yes sir and I’ve come to tell your family some important news.” Koji said

“What news?” Rain said

“Shao Khan has returned.” Baraka said

“What! How?” Rain shouted

“Someone helped him by taking him to the Soul Chamber which healed his wounds.” Kriz said

“We must protect our tribe, increase defense.” Baraka ordered and some guards ran to follow their instructions.

“Kriz, look at me okay.” Rain said as he made complete eye contact with his son, he place his hands on Kriz’s shoulders. “Yes dad.” Kriz asked. If Shao Khan comes here, your father and I want you to hide and do not come out.” Rain said

“But dad, I want to help. As the future chief of the tribe I owe it to fight for everyone.” Kriz said. Koji looked at him, that’s the exact the same thing he said to his parents.

“I know you do, but your father’s sake and mine. Hide and don’t come out.” Rain said hugging his son tightly in a nice embrace.

“Thank you for your news, what can we do to repay you?” Baraka asked

“I need a guide through the Taktan jungle as I don’t where I’m going can you help me? Koji asked

“Of course.” Baraka said getting up from the pillow. “I’ll help you.” He said walking up to his husband and child. “I’ll be back okay.” Baraka said hugging Kriz and kissing Rain. After an exchange of words, the pair left for the jungle.

“Good luck.” Kriz said


	4. Have Courage

After finding out that their son left in the middle of the night, Fujin and Nightwolf have been frantic trying to figure out where he is now.

Fujin was sitting in a chair with his hands on his head looking at the floor while Nightwolf was rubbing a circle in his husband’s back in an attempt to calm him down. “Where could he be?” Fujin asked without looking up.

A bolt of blue lighting struck the ground and Raiden walked out. After Fujin saw his brother he over and hugged his older brother. “Oh Raiden, this is terrible. We can’t find Koji anywhere.” Fujin panicked 

“Please be at ease brother. Tell me what happened.” Raiden said

Fujin took a deep breath and handed him the letter that Koji wrote. “He wrote this letter, but he was gone when we were still alders.” Fujin said

“Relax Fujin, Koji is a strong warrior. You trained him for this.” Raiden said

“I know but.” Fujin couldn’t finish that sentence, he was so emotional right now. Nughtwolf cane a placed his arm over his shoulder.

“I understand you plight brother but be strong.” Raiden said.

Meanwhile in the Kautan jungle, Koji was walking with Baraka who served as his guide as Koji never been to the jungle before so he don’t know where he’s going. “Thank you again for being my guide Baraka.” Koji said

“Your welcome.” Baraka said but he stopped as his nose picked up a scent. He unsheathed his arm blades and got into a fighting stance.

“Something’s coming, be on your guard.” The Tarkatan said and Koji withdrew his sword. The pair backs were touching each other as they prepared themselves. Than Koji got an idea, he placed his hands on both sides of his head and closed his eyes.

He started to channel his energy which caused him to glow white. The wind began to blow with each breath. Than Koji shot his eyes open.

“There!” Koji shouted throwing his weapon south which impaled an invisible foe in what appears to be their shoulder. The invisibility began to fade revealing a reptile looking being.

The created yelled in pain which caused another reptile figure, this one bigger to jump out of the trees and materialize.

“Reptile.” Baraka said and Reptile just glared and the pair. “What have you done to my ssson.” Reptile said running to his child.

“Papa!” The young reptile person shouted, his voice coated with pain.

“Your son?” Both Baraka and Koji said in unison.

“Get this sword out of his shoulder or I’ll rip out your throat human.” Reptile threatened unsheathing his claws.

“Why was your son lurking in the bushes in the first place?” Baraka asked with his arm blades still in full length.

“I was teaching him stealth and hunting, you didn’t have to do this.” Reptile shot back.

“Oh my Elder Gods I am so sorry. Of course I’ll remove it.” Koji said walking over to the tree the young lizard was impaled on. “This might hurt a bit.” Koji warned him as he grabbed the sword and slowly started to pull on it. The younger Reptile began to howl in pain with each pulling after a few agonizing minutes, the blade was out of his shoulder.

The younger Reptile grabbed his shoulder as forest green blood began to ooze from the wound. Reptile got down on his knees to tend to his child’s wound. “I brought some medicine and bandages with me, let me help.” Koji said but Reptile shot him an evil stare.

“Help... your the one who did thisss.” He said but Koji stood his ground. “I know that’s why I’m asking to help. Let me make this right.” Koji said but Reptile just looked at him and back at his son. The bleeding is getting worse which mean Reptile has no other choice.

“Fine, but I’m watching you.” Reptile said backing up. “And besides it’s getting late, we should set up camp.” Baraka said and the trio began to set up their camp. Ounce the camp was finished Koji began to heal the young Reptile’s wound.

“What’s your name friend?” Koji asked

“It’s Claw.” The young reptile said 

“Well Claw, I’m Koji. Now just sit still while I stitch up this wound okay.” Koji said and Claw nodded.

Koji began to stitch up the wound which caused Claw to wince in pain a few times. After Koji stitch up the wound a reached for a bottle.

“This is some medicine it will help sooth the pain but it will make you drowsy.” Koji said and Claw took a few sips of the bottle and immediately Claw’s eyes began to get heavy, Reptile seeing his child getting tired walked over, sat crossed legged on the ground and placed his sons head in his lap.

“There you go, my little snake. You can relax now.” Reptile said looking down to his son. Seeing Retile act so fatherly and loving really shocked Baraka as Reptile was nothing more than a cold and sadistic killer. He guessed even Reptile has a heart. After Claw went to sleep, Retile began to rub his son’s in a gentle and loving manner. “My little Claw.” Reptile said.

Koji saw had Reptile handled his child, it made him miss his own parents. He's wondering what they're doing now, probably worried sick about where he went. "Where are you two headed anyway?" Reptile asked

"We're on our way to Outworld City to warn Kitana Khan about Shao Khan's return." Baraka said and that caused Reptile to jump. "Sshoa Khan but how wasn't he defeated in the battle for Outworld's throne?"

"Yes but someone took him to the Soul Chamber where he healed of his wounds." Koji said.

Reptile looked down at his sleeping son and back up to the pair. "They're is a shortcut through those trees, it will lead to a fork in the road." Reptile said pointing East.

"Thank you Reptile." Koji said

"Consider this a truce for helping my son Demigod." Reptile said picking up his son in a bridal style. Claw's head was on his father's shoulder. "May the Elder God's protect you both." Reptile said walking into the deep forest.

"We must rest, we must get up tomorrow." Baraka said putting out the fire and laying down. But Koji couldn't sleep, he just sat there and looked at the stars. He used to stargaze with his parents when he was kid.

He started to question himself, maybe coming was a good idea. As he sighed a breath of air' white glittery smoke began to appear on the ground. This causes Koji to stand and get into a fighting stance.

"Baraka wake up, somethings coming." Loki said but Baraka didn't wake up, whatever this thing is it put the Tarkantan to sleep. "Show yourself!" Koji shouted.

Something walked out of the smoke to reveal a large grey wolf with glowing green eyes. It looked Koji dead in the eyes and he immediately knew who it was.

"The Great Spirit!"


	5. Believe In Yourself

"Hello Koji." The Great Spirit said in a sweet and gentle voice.

Koji feel to his knees in submission. "Great Spirit, why are you here?" He asked her.

"Your father NightWolf called upon me. His soul cries out that you return to him." She said sitting down in front of him.

"G..Great Spirit, I'm sorry but I can't. I have to warn Kitana Khan, I have to help protect everyone." Koji said still on the ground.

"You have a warrior's heart, just like your father." She said "There probably disappointed in me aren't they?" Koji asked The Great Spirit, expecting her to say yes. "No Koji, they're proud of you." She said and that caused Koji to lift his head and arch his brow in confusing. "They are?" 'Yes, they could never be angry at you. They're just very worried that you left home without consulting them, they love you and don't want you t get hurt." "I didn't mean to worry them so much, i wanted to prove that they raised a strong and capable warrior." Koji said starting to get up from the ground and the spirit walked closer to Koji. "You fathers love you, you always let your heart guide. Which is something you should never change and if you have doubts about yourself, always know that your fathers are there to help." "Thank you Great Spirit. That helps alot."

The Great Spirit got up and gave Koji a hug who returned it. He buried his face in her fur and he noticed it was very soft and warm, just like home. They parted.

“I must go Koji but if you ever need me just call and I will come.” She said.

“I will good bye great spirit.” Koji said and the Great Spirit walked in the mist and it slowly dissolved leaving everything clear again. Koji smiled and went to lay down for a nice sleep.

Meanwhile back at the house, Fujin and Nightwolf was sitting in chairs outside as they were waiting for Raiden. A bolt of blue lighting shot down from the sky and Raiden and Kano walked out of it.

Raiden was wearing a black sleeveless high neck shirt with white go pants that had a blue cloud design on them, he had a gold silk ribbon tied around his waist that ended in a medium bow in the back. He wears white and brown Jika-tabi on his feet and steel fingerless gauntlets that has dragon faces on them.

He’s not wearing his hat so his long white hair is tied into a ponytail with two glowing blue hair sticks styled in a x shape.

“Raiden, you look amazing!” Fujin said and Raiden smiled trying to hide his blush. “Thank you, Kano insisted I wear this.” Raiden said and Kano walked in view.

“He’ll yeah I did, ya look very sexy luv.” Kano said and Raiden blushed even harder. “Ello Fujin, Wolvie. Where is my nephew?” Kano asked.

“That’s why we called you, he’s not here. He disappeared.” Fujin said.

"What! where did he go?" Kano asked

"We don't know, that's what we're trying to figure out. He could be anywhere." Nightwolf said than Raiden started to feel lightheaded as he tumbled a little, Kano caught him.

"Are you okay luv?" Kami asked

"Y..yeah I'm just worried about Koji is all. Fujin can I talk to you privately please?" Raiden asked

"Of course." Fujin said and the brothers walked to upward to the house until they were alone and not in ear shot. "What's wrong brother?" Fujin asked.

"I was going to surprise you but this can't wait."

"What can't wait?"

"Fujin, I'm pregnant." Raiden said and Fujin just stood there for awhile. "Please say something brother."

"Raiden that's fantastic! How did Kano feel?" Fujinasked excitedly.

"Kano doesn't know yet. I'm trying to find a good time to tell him." Raiden said curling his ponytail with his hand.

"May i?" Fujin asked and Raiden nodded yes. Fujin placed his hand on Raiden toned abs.

"Nice abs brother." Fujin said smirking.

"Thank you."

Fujinleft his hand Raiden's stomach until he felt a strong life energy. Fujin retracted his hand and smiled. "The baby is strong already, just like you."

"How do you know?"

"You did the exact same thing when I was pregnant with Koji remember." Fujin said and Raiden smiled. 

"Oh yeah I did do that." 

"Come brother let's go find my son." Fujin said and Raiden nodded.

Back in the Kuatan Jungle, Koji and Baraka was walking until they reached a fork in the path which showed a long white rectangle bridge made out of whit bricks. Koji looked both ways to see if there was anything else.

"This must be the fork in the Reptile was talking about." Koji said.

"This is as far I can take you, now I must get back to my family." Baraka said and Koji nodded.

"I understand, thank you for leading me this far." Koji said as the shook firm hands with each other before letting go. "Give my regards to Fujin." Baraka said walking back in the jungle to head back home leaving Koji to continue alone.

"Alright, here I go." Koji said as he began to walk across the bridge to the other side. He made across the bridge in time, he soon found himself on a road leading to somewhere. Where, he didn't know but he come to far to turn back so he continued to walk completely oblivious to the pair of glowing yellow eyes watch him from the trees.

Koji soon entered a field filled with sakura flowers and soon the wind started to pick, blowing petals in the air. Koji than felt something, a strong energy and that caused to turn around just in time to move out the of the sai that was coming his way.

It hit the ground with a loud crunch. "Who threw that?" Koji said as he looked around to see the owner of this sai but he saw no one. "Show yourself!" He shouted in the open air but still nothing happened.

Koji closed his eyes and focused his mind and everything went back as he did so. He felt a powerful aura behind him.

Acting fast he dodged the slashing sounds in the air and a quadruple back flip away from the foe. He withdrew his Kusanagi no Tsurugi sword and got into a fighting stance.

"I know your there, show yourself." He said to the invisible figure who slowly became visible revealing a muscular man with short black hair. He has magenta eye makeup under his eyes and a pink and black face masked covering the lower half.

He wore a rather revealing outfit that showed off his perfect body. He wore pink and black gauntlets that had claws on the fingers. He thrusted his hand and the sai on the ground glowed pink and returned to it's owner.

"Impressive detecting my attack." He said in condescending and patronizing voice. 

"Who are you?" Koji asked his foe.

"Who I'm i. My name is Kagu, Prince of Outworld." The foe introduced himself which confused Koji.

"Prince of Outworld? But Kitana Khan had no children." Koji said and Kagu laughed loudly.

"You think I'm her son, you couldn't be more wrong. I'm the child of Mileena and Tanya." Kagu said as he pulled down his mask revealing a mouth of sharp Tarkantan teen which made Koji flinched at the site.

"Do I scare you human?" Kagu said

"Hardly. You take a lot after your mother." Koji said

"You flatter me." Kagu said.

"Ego much." Koji said and Kagu put his masked back on. "Joke all you want, but when my grandfather Shao Khan returns to the throne. My family will rule again and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way." Kagu said taking out his Sai's.

"Starting with you!" Kagu shouted running towards Koji and starting attacking him.

Koji dodged them with swift precision. He countered the swipes with a strong punch to Kagu's chest, the punch was strong enough to send him flying back. His feet was licking up dust as he was sent back a few feet.

Kagu grunted as he help his chest. They glared at each other, predicting what the other will next. 

Koji thrusted his sword at Kagu who did a back bend to evade it but Koji used his wind powers to control the sword mid air and turned it back around. Kagu's eyes widened as the sword was getting closer abd teleported in a flash of pink fire.

Koji caught his weapon and looked around to see where he went. He looked up and saw Kagu coming

Koji jumped out of way and did a backflip in the air before landing a few feet away from Kagu who got into a feral stance. He let out a feral roar and ran towards Koji who put up his hands in defense, Kagu viciously slashed at Koji who Dodged them with swift concentration.

Kagu got on his hands and kicked Koji in the chest with such force you hear the wind getting knocked out of him, Koji hit the ground with a grunt as Kagu than got into a ball form and spun very fast until he was engulfed in a pink glow and rolled towards Koji. Seeing Kagu coming, Koji jumped back on his feet and flexed his hands forward commanding the wind who lifted Kagu into the sky.

Kagu stopped spinning as Koji spin his hands in a circle motion which caused the wind to spin Kagu around very fast until he was a blur. Koji slammed his hands down which caused the wind to slam Kagu to the ground so hard it created a hole in the ground.

Kagu let out a scream in pain and cough up blood. But despite being in pain he got up from the ground but quickly feel to one knee.

“I don’t want to fight you, please just let me pass.” Koji said trying to reason with Kagu. But his please feel on deaf ears.

“Nothing will stand in the way of my grandfather reclaiming his throne.” Kagu withdrew his sai’s.

“Shao Khan will rule again!” Kagu shouted lunging toward Koji with his sai’s thrusted foward. Koji grabbed Kagu’s arm and elbowed him in the stomach. Kagu dropped his one sai and Koji threw him over his shoulder and he landed on the ground on his stomach. He lifted his head to look at Koji.

“I will not loose, I mustn’t loose.” Kagu grunted trying to get up. Koji took his sword and threw it in the air.

He made a few symbols with his fingers which caused five swords to fall out sky and land at five different angles around Kagu. “Wait..what do you think your doing?” Kagu demanded.

“I’m sorry.” Koji said before drawing a Star shape in the air and than a string of light became to connect the swords to form that exact same Star shape. Koji brought his hands together and a strong ray of light shoot up from the ground, Jagu screamed in agony and he was engulfed in the light. He felt like his skin was on fire, the light disappeared and Kagu layer in the middle with burn marks all over his body, he began to twitch signaling he was still alive.

The swords than became one again and return to Koji who placed it back in it’s Hollister. Kagu walked up to the unconscious body and looked very sad.

“I wish I didn’t have to do that, but you left me no other choice.” Koji said before walking away and continuing on his journey to Outworld City.

“Please forgive me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Mileena and Tanya's son look like
> 
> Link:https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a0/dc/8f/a0dc8f03407e08f5d272c6fbc39d8318.jpg


	6. We’re Coming

The Four adults was at the Special Forces base talking with other when Fujin and Raiden felt a jolt of energy that caused both to loose their balance.

Nightwolf and Kano respectively caught their spouses as their eyes was littered with worry. “Are you alright luv?” Kano asked Raiden.

“Yes, yes I’m fine my love. Don’t worry.” Raiden said as he and Kano closed their eyes and touched foreheads lovingly with Kano wrapping his arms around Raiden lower back. They both were smiling.

“How about you, are you okay windflower?” Nightwolf asked Fujin who nodded. “Yes, I’m fine thank you.” Fujin as he and Nightwolf shared a kiss.

“Fujin did you feel that?” Raiden asked his younger brother.

“Yes I did.” Fujin said

“Feel what, what happened?” Kano asked as he and Nightwolf did not know what’s going on.

“It’s Koji.” Fujin said

“What! Is he okay?” Nightwolf asked getting worried. “I don’t know but I do know is that he used a lot of his energy. He’ll have to rest soon.” Raiden said

“But why is he energy so low?” Fujin asked 

“He must’ve performed a strong technique. But he shouldn’t know any powerful techniques as he is too you.” Raiden said as his hair sticks began to glow a vibrant blue.

“Ahh Luv, your hair sticks are glowing.” Kano said and Raiden arched a brow.

“What?” Raiden said reaching to take them out and Kano’s right, they are glowing. “How are they doing this?” Raiden asked

“It appears that your hair sticks are made out of Jensei Essence.” Fujin said taking one and examining it. “I recognize the blue coloring.” Fujin said giving it back.

“Back what are they telling us?” Raiden asked

Than the doors of the base opened up revealing Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Cassie Cage. “We got your message Raiden.” Sonya said but she than spotted Kano and before everyone knew it she tackled him to the ground and proceeded to choke the mess out of him.

“Sonya Blade! What are you doing?” Raiden shouted.

“Putting an end to this bastard before he hurts anyone else.” She said as Kano fought for air, he was tapping her arms it she refused to move.

"Sonya Blade, please got off my husband!" Raiden shouted and the entire room went silent. Sonya stopped chocking Kano and got up from the ground.

"Your husband!" Sonya shouted.

"Yes my husband, and I don't appreciate you nearly killing him in front of me." Raiden said helping Kano up from the ground who was coughing and holding his neck.

"But why on earth would you marry him and how did that even happen?" Johnny asked

"Well after Kronika was defeated by Liu Kang, I found Kano unconscious. I couldn't leave him there so I brought him back to the Sky Temple to treat his wounds. Kano than realised that despite all the pain he's caused, someone still saved his life."

"Kano wanted to change, become a better person so I offered to train him. During that time we connected on a emotional, physical and spiritual level." Raiden said fondly which made Sonya and Johnny gag.

"After years of training, Kano asked for my hand in marriage and I said yes. He renamed The Black Dragon and reformed it into The White Dragon, and they work in tandem with the White Lotus in Earthrealm's protection." Raiden finished.

"Uhh, okay I really didn't need the visuals of you banging Kano Raiden." Johnny said who got elbowed by Cassie.

"Dad, you openly talk your and Mom's sex life but you can't hear Raiden's." Cassie said smugly.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Okay enough! Raiden why did you call us here?" Sonya asked

"Right, I'm afraid I have terrible news my friends. Shao Khan has returned." Raiden said and everyone gasped.

"No way, that's not possible. Last time we saw him Kitana slashed in face." Cassie said.

"Your right commander but someone we don't who, took him to the Soul Chamber where he was restored to full health. Now he seeks to reclaim the throne of Outworld from Kitana Khan." Raiden finished sitting down in a chair, being pregnant can drain your energy even though he wasn't showing.

"We have to stop him, we gotta warn Kitana." Sonya said.

"You don't have to worry about that. Our son has left home to warn her, he's been gone for a days now. I fair something terrible has happened to him." Fujin said and Nightwolf gave hos hand firm squeeze.

"But fortunately for us, we might be able to find him." Raiden said still holding his hairsticks.

"My hairsticks were forged from the Jensai waters, Earthrealm's life force. If I try I might be able to pinpoint his location." Raiden said

"Are you this will work?" Fujin asked

"No but there's a first time for everything." Raiden said placing the hairsticks on the table and taking a deep breath. "Here's goes nothing." He said.

He focused his energy as the two sticks began to float in the air and spun around very fast in a circle. Than the rings hit the holographic map showing him Koji’s location.

“There he’s at The Wushi Academy.” Raiden said.

“Than that’s where going.” Fujin said

Meanwhile Koji, feeling really drained after his fight Kagu. Found himself in at the doors of the Wushi Academy, the same academy where Fire God Liu Kang and Kung Lao trained at. He knocked on the doors hoping someone would answer.

The doors flew open revealing a little girl no older than nine years of age. She had black hair tied into ox horns with yellow bows.

“Hello may I help you?” She asked in a sweet voice. 

“Hello my dear, may I speak with your parents please. It’s important I talk to them.” Koji asked politely.

“Please wait here I’ll get my father for you.” She said leaving him alone for a bit. After a few minutes a middle aged man of Chinese descent came into view. He had black hair with a few grey strands, he also had a semi thick goatee.

“Yes may I help you?” He asked and Koji immediately recognized who this man was.

“Kung Jin!” Koji said surprised. His parents would tell him stories about a legendary archer who was the younger cousin of Kung Lao who helped defeat Shinnok. 

“Yes who are you?” Kung Jin asked getting worried at who this stranger knew his name.

“Don’t be alarmed, my name is Koji. I’m the son of Fujin and Nightwolf. I come t.” Koji cut off as he feel forward and Kung Jin caught him.

“Are you alright?” Kung Jin asked

“I need Jinsei water to heal my powers, please help me.” Koji asked and even though Kung Kin was hesitant at first, he was Koji needed help and nodded.

“Alright follow me.” Kung Jin helped Koji up and threw his arm over Kung Jin’s shoulder and helped him to the Dragon Grotto. After passing the gate they entered the Grotto with it’s bright glowing blue water and lush green grass, Koji sat on the grass to catch his breath.

“I’ll be right back.” Kung Jin said going to the water and placed a cup in it. He walked back and handed it to Koji who gladly took it.

“Thank you.” He said drinking the water and it immediately began to work. Restoring his energy very fast. His eyes flashed blue before returning to their normal eye color.

“Is everything okay honey.” Another voice said but this voice had a slight southern accent. Koji looked and saw another man with brown hair with a full beard walking inside the Grotto with the little girl in his arms.

“Everything is fine, nothing to be worried about.” Kung Jin said.

Koji got up from the ground. “Erron Black and Kung Jin, I bring you news and it’s not pleasant.”

“What news?”

“Shao Khan has returned.”


	7. Don't Be Afraid

After hearing those words everything went quiet. “You can’t be serious, tell me your joking.” Erron said

“I wish I was but no it’s the truth.” Koji said looking at the ground.

“Than you must tell Kitana Khan immediately.” Kung Jin said.

“I know and that’s why I’m on this journey to go and warn her before it’s too late.” Koji said getting up and grabbing his weapon.

“We’re coming with you!” Erron said and that caused Koji to freeze in his tracks.

“What!” Both Kung Jin and Koji said

“You heard me, we’ll go with you to talk to her. And beside it’s about time I do some shooting.” Erron said cracking his knuckles as Kung Jin walked up to him.

“Are you sure about this, what about Bei Lee?” Kung Jin said gesturing to their daughter’s bedroom where she was sleeping.

“The monks will keep her safe junior and besides your always saying you wished you could help the world again, this is your chance.” Erron said grabbing both sides of his husband face and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Your right, something must be done.” Kung Jin said.

“While I do respect your bravery, I can’t let you come with me. You have a daughter to protect.” Koji said trying his best to get them to stay here.

“Forget kid, we’re coming. Plus, you can’t do this by yourself.” Erron said.

“If you insist.” Koji said defeated.

“Now that that’s settled, get some rest we’ll leave first thing in the morning.” Kung Jin beckoning a monk to come close.

“Please show our guests to his room.” Kung Jin asked and the monk nodded while they left for their room.

“Follow me.” The monk said and Koji followed him. They entered a decent bedroom.

"Thank you." Koji said as he walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He looked out the window at the night and began to ponder.

"Dad, papa. I hope your okay." Koji said as he lied down.

At the Special Forces Base, Fujin was standing near the window and was looking out in the horizon. He had a sad look on his face as he really missed his son alot

Nightwolf came from behind and wrapped his arms around his husband waist.

Fujin placed his hand on Nightwolf’s cheek and gave him a gentle smile. “Yes I’m alright, I just want our son back.” Fujin said

“And we will my love, we will.” Nightwolf said giving Fujin a kiss on the cheek.

“Are you alright?” Nightwolf asked

“Yes my love I’m fine, just miss our son. I want to hug him, hold him in my arms.” Fujin said.

“I understand but please don’t give up hope, we will see our son again.” Nightwolf said.

Back at the Wushi Academy. Koji, Kung Jin and Erron Black had just got finished getting dressed for their mission. Kung Jin slung his quiver on his back while Erron got finished loading his gun. Than Bei Lee came in holding her teddy bear close to her body.

“Daddy, Papa.” She said as she let out a yawn. “Hey lil darlin.” Erron said walking over and picking up his daughter who laid her head on his shoulder. Kung Jin walked over and placed his hand on her back lovingly.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Kung Jin asked her.

“I had a bad dream.” She said.

"Aww my sweet cherry blossom, let's get you back to bed." Kung Jin said while Erron follows to place their daughter back to sleep. Koji watched as they tented to their child, it made Koji wonder did he want children some day.

After kissing their daughter good night, they were ready to leave. "Let's go." Erron said. They three than left to for Outworld City.

Meanwhile back at the Special Forces, Raiden wasn't feeling to well because he ran for a bathroom and picked inside of it. Kano, having witnessed it went to check on his husband.

"Luv, you alright?" Kano asked.

“Yes I’m fine just a little nauseous is all.” Raiden said.

“Are you sure?” Kano asked.

“Yes don’t worry I’m okay.” Raiden said.

**Author's Note:**

> After Raiden and Kano got married. Kano reformed the Black Dragon, his crew now travels and helps thoughts in need and help protect the realms from threats.
> 
> He renamed it The White Dragon.


End file.
